In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
On road grading systems, picks rotate during operation. The rotation of the pick causes frictional wear between the pick shoulder and the pick mounting face of the board. Abrasive fines from the grading process migrate between the pick shoulder and the face of the board. These fines accelerate the wear.
Washers are not commonly used on picks in road grading systems. However, in the road milling industry washers are typically used to enhance pick rotation and protect the mounting face of the pick holders. Since washer rotation is not inhibited, wear on the pick holder face is still a problem.
Another issue with existing grading systems is wear between picks on the mounting face of the board. The picks wear during the grading operation, but the exposed parts of the mounting face between them wear as well.
Typical frictional retainers commonly used on road grading picks are stiff and very difficult to compress. This makes pick installation difficult and time consuming.